Machines, such as excavators and mining shovels, are typically used for mining or various earth moving operations. The machines are electrically powered by a remotely located power source. In an example, electric rope shovels that are employed in a worksite to perform excavating operations are connected to a power source, such as an electric generator, located remotely from the worksite via electric cables. The electric cables are attached to a rear end of the electric rope shovel. The electric cables are further coupled to a guiding device located between the electric rope shovel and the power source. The guiding device is generally used for guiding the electric cable located behind the electric rope shovel and allows the electric rope shovel to move the electric cables to another location. If the machine moves away from the guiding device, then the electric cables may stretch and the machine may drag the guiding device along a work surface. If the machine moves close to the guiding device, then the machine may run-over a portion of the electric cable extending between the machine and the guiding device. Hence, undesired movement of the machine with respect to the guiding device may damage the portion of the electric cables extending between the machine and the guiding device.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,958,982 discloses a cable guide for a mobile machine. The cable guide includes a supporting body, a guide member, and an electronic signaling instrument. The supporting body is configured to engage a worksite. The guide member is mounted on the supporting body and is configured to direct the cable in a fixed travel path in response to movement by the mobile machine. The electronic signaling instrument is engaged with the guide member and is configured to transmit an electronic signal indicative of a location of the cable guide.